maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Capszura
Symbol: A piece of driftwood Sacred Animal: If it's dying on a beach somewhere, it's sacred. Sacred Colors: aqua blue, sea green, driftwood brown, and/or any of these stained with blood "Do not fear the water. Fear the women who believe the tide is too gentle." The only good thing that can be said about the worship of Capszura is that it generally can only be found within a handful of miles of the seacoast. Unfortunately, that can also be said of major cities, ports, significant natural resources, and locations of intrinsic and strategic value. The clergy of the Driftwood B!7@# are almost exclusively female; her few male priests are usually shipwrecked sailors who come ashore on a stretch of beach home to a Salt Mistress (though unconfirmed, it is generally held by those who take the time to study such things -- Capszura's faithful cannot be bothered with it -- that the statistical likelihood of a male Capszuran cleric genuinely converting another male to the faith is as remote as Asmodeus renouncing his deity and petitioning for citizenship in Heaven, +/- .0002%). Her rites of conversion typically involve violent drownings, resuscitation, and incited screaming combat against whomever happens to be nearby, and in no particular order. This has led to a number of persons being regarded as converts to the faith by her priesthood, but the convictions of the individual may lie in other ideals; it also often results in untimely death for would-be “converts” just because there are too many to revive quickly. Followers of the Bloody Beach have gained their bad reputation through two primary avenues. First, their morbid fascination with beached sea animals leads them to periods of ecstatic prayer and “communion”, which then turn into bloodbaths once good-intentioned conservationists arrive to “assist” – the interruption of such sanctified events is all the excuse that is needed (if any) to prompt the shedding of blood, and then the drowning(s), and the resuscitation(s), . . . . And, second, their propensity to crave attention from others (and there is no consistently-occurring motivation; it could be any “reason”) while simultaneously rejecting any sort of attention in the most aggressive of manners – and the more people a Salt Mistress can stir up to violence, the better. The only predictable element in interactions with Capszura’s disciples is that they will seek any excuse to drag as many people as possible into bloody conflict. Capszura is called the Mistress of Misery by her detractors as a result of her reputation, rather than the belief that she is melancholy. On the contrary, she is perhaps one of the most cheerful deities known, but that cheer usually involves having a bloodied weapon in her hand. And that weapon happens to be whatever object a follower finds on the shore – a ship timber, a broken oar, a message-in-a-bottle, or sometimes even one of the creatures over which she is found praying. The eerie efficacy with which these weapons are wielded has led to Capszura gaining amphibious warfare as part of her portfolio, more by default than by effort. Soldiers in the act of making an offensive landing are often heard uttering a prayer to the Bloody Beach; it is generally understood that this prayer is meant to appease her so the warrior will survive the battle to come, rather than a sign of dedication to the crazed sea goddess. If you ever see a lone figure standing over a beached whale, you’re better off getting out of line of sight – quickly. Category:Deity Category:Chaos Category:Evil Category:Made by Syrus Terrigan